1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus that a chip card can be easily taken out from or disposed therein.
2. Related Art
Accompanying progressive of the technology, the electronic apparatus (e.g. the cell phone) has been widely used in daily life. In order to have a more preferable extension interface in the electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus normally includes an extension slot (e.g. a memory card slot or an ID card slot) for multifunctional extension in the future.
For preventing improper sliding or shifting of the extension card, standards are needed for the extension card and the corresponding slot. However, when it is desired to replace the electronic apparatus or to change the extension card in the electronic apparatus, since the extension card and the slot are connected tightly, it could be difficult to remove the extension card, or an additional tool is needed to remove the extension card. Regarding to this, the forces applied improperly can cause the deformation of or scratch on the extension card, or even cause contact problems of the extension card.
Therefore, since the conventional electronic apparatus is not idealistic in practice, it is an important subject to provide an electronic apparatus that the chip card can be easily removed.